warriors_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wildlife - The Beaver Colony
Author's Note (This is written by me and my sister.) Hello, reader! I hope you have a good time with this story. Though some events in this book are fiction, like the Cave of the Ancestors, and the animals talking, some facts are true. Beaver offspring really are called kits, and beavers, garter snakes, and white-tailed deer? They all live in Canada, too! For more facts, check the back of the book. ~Shark0Bait This isn’t the only book about the wildlife. There are much more for you to read. We’ll be continuing The Wildlife series! Please enjoy this book. ~Lightningbolt188 TIP: WE ALTERNATE CHAPTERS! LIGHTNING IS DOING THE ODD NUMBERS, WHILE SHARK0 DOES THE EVEN. WE BOTH HELP EACH-OTHER OUT, THOUGH. ^u^ FangColony ALPHA: Fang (male) BUILDERS: Stem (female), Log (male), Oak (male), River (female), Stream (male) SOLDIERS: Aspen (male), Birch (male), Reed (female), Jaws (male) Pebble (female) QUEENS (females with or having kits): Lily (Stickkit), Tulip (Violetkit), Sugar (Blossomkit), Leaf (Twigkit), Maple (Rosekit) APPRENTICES: Laketooth (female builder), Pinetooth (female soldier), Sprucetooth (male soldier), Muddytooth (male builder) KITS: Violetkit (female), Stickkit (male), Twigkit (male), Blossomkit (female), Rosekit (female) Chapter One “…hey….wake UP, Violetkit!” Stickkit yelled, pushing a sleeping Violetkit. “Stop it, Stickkit! I’m trying to sleep,” Violetkit complained. Stickkit sighed. “Violetkit, it’s already sunup. Don’t you want to practice building with me, Laketooth, and Muddytooth?” “Yeah, well, I’d rather do it later.” Stickkit frowned. “You’re no fun,” he huffed, and padded outside the kits’ room. An hour later, Violetkit woke up, and felt like building with Stickkit now. She walked out of the kits’ den, and went looking for them. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself lost in the woods. She kept walking into she found a hole in the ground. “It’s late sunwest,” she yawned, “I’ll take a nap here.” She woke up about thirty minutes later. Suddenly, she heard violent hissing. She looked beside her, and saw a garter snake, darting its head back and forth, and shooting its pink tongue in and out. She got frightened, and clambered out of the hole clumsily, hiding behind an oak. “I must be far away from home,” she cried to herself. Then she saw a white-tailed deer staring at her. “Are you lost, sweetie?” said the doe. She had a comforting British accent. “I am,” Violetkit said, choking back tears. “Can you tell me where you live?” the kind deer asked. “I live in FangColony. It’s by a river, not too far away…I think.” The doe smiled. “I live in SpottedHerd, just twenty hooves away from here. I’m Rosetta,” she said, “I can take you to FangColony! Just stay here; I’ll be right back. Stay away from my herd, though, for the bucks can be rough with outsiders.” As Rosetta clomped off, Violetkit laid down, underneath the oak. Suddenly, she heard galloping hooves. Deer passed right by her in a quickened pace. They starting grazing by the tree. Violet was frightened by them. She tried hiding under some leaves, but then the wind blew over her, blowing the disguise away. The herd of deer spotted her, and aggressively grunted. They scraped their hooves, and shook their pointy, large antlers. Violetkit scampered away, frightened. A few minutes later, Rosetta came back with other beavers from FangColony. They nervously noticed Violetkit had ran off. They starting searching; peering under every rock, lifting up every leaf, looking in every hole. Then they noticed something glowing inside a huge cave above them in the mountains. They found hand and footholds, and climbed up unsteadily, Rosetta cheering them on. When they entered the cave, there were hundreds, maybe thousands of crystals, each one of them had the names of every Canadian tribe, colony, or herd’s ancestors that had passed away. The beavers went to a group of crystals marked BEAVERS. When they looked at the glowing shards, a beam of light blasted them. One by one, they became unconscious. Chapter Two Violetkit ran. Trees flew past her in her vision, which was growing dark as the sun set. Oh, why didn’t I wait for Rosetta? ''she thought, She would’ve gotten me home! “Whoo-aaw, whoo-aaw!” she heard echo above her in the oak canopy. She stopped, shivering. “SIR? OR MA’AM?” she yelled, “MR. OR MRS. OWL?” She wondered if the owl was closing in on her now. She knew owls had silent wingbeats. “WHOO-AAW, WHOO-AAAW!” she heard the owl screech. Suddenly, a ''thud sounded beside her. She turned around to see a young barred owl beside her, not seemingly older than two weeks. “Hi!” it said, “I’m Specklet. Born ‘n raised in TundraFlock. What’s a beaver doin’ in owl territ’ry?” “I’m Violetkit,” she said, “from FangColony. I…got lost.” Specklet puffed out his feathery chest proudly. “Well, kit’n, maybe if I ask my flock, they could show ya the way to FangCol’ny. If you’ve travel’d this way west, it should be to the east, eh?” She blinked. “I—never thought of that,’ she admitted. Once again, he puffed out his chest. “That’s why we owls are known for our wisd’m, ain’t that right? Follow me, Violet! It’s this a’way to TundraFlock!” He flapped his wings and flew into the night. Violetkit stared on, awestruck. “Wait…” Suddenly, she yelled, “SPEEECKLEEET! WAAAAIIIIT UUUUUP!” Violetkit saw his brown-striped white figure fly back. “Oh…sorry,” he said. Violetkit sighed. “D’ya think you’d fit on my back?” he asked unsurely. Violetkit looked at him. “Take a wild guess.” He opened his beak, then closed it. “Maybe you could follow me? I’d fly low.” She nodded, and stretched herself for the journey. An hour later, Violetkit’s small stomach growled hungrily. “Do we have any food?” she groaned. Specklet sighed. “I’ll try t’ look for some mice-” “Not mice!” Violetkit yelled. “I eat bark.” Specklet made a face. “Gross! But, eh, each to ‘is own, I guess.” Violetkit marched over to a tree. She peeled back the hard exterior with her claws and teeth, revealing a soft, juicy inside. She ripped off a piece and ate it, her stomach’s growling ceasing. Specklet came back with dead mice in his talons. He munched them up, looking thoughtfully at the sky. They started walking once more. “Violet,” Specklet said, “d’you ever think that….there’s somethin’…magical, ‘bout the herds an’ tribes an’ colonies an’ flocks?” Violetkit shook her head. “Nothing I’ve noticed,” Specklet sighed. “You can’t really notice it, it’s…..well, I can’t really explain it.” Suddenly, they saw a glowing light shine from above them. They looked to see it coming from the mountains. Specklet’s beak opened. “Well, let’s go!” Violetkit said excitedly. Unsurely, Specklet flapped his wings and they both headed that way. Chapter Three The soldiers got up, blinking. A gray-brown beaver stood before them, with an exceptionally large tail. Aspen’s hazel eyes widened. “…Tail?” he asked. The beaver smiled. “Yes, Aspen, but now I’m known as Tailstar.” Aspen padded forward and tried to touch Tailstar, but his paw passed through. It felt like touching a cloud; he felt slightly wet, and he could feel the icy cold sinking into his fur. He drew his paw back quickly, and rubbed it on his fur. Tailstar chuckled. “We’ve had several visitors, but it never gets old. How many seasons has it been?” Aspen counted on his fingers. “Forty-two,” he said at last. Tailstar sighed. “It’s been a long time, and TailColony has lost five alphas. Is Fang doing well?” “Well, he still remembers Stick, the last alpha,” Pebble chimed in nervously, “but that’s why he named his kit after him.” Tailstar nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll tell Stickstar to enter his dreams, to tell him he is thankful for his new namesake. Stickstar!” An elegant, sleeky male appeared suddenly. “Alpha Tailstar, do we have company?” he asked, staring at the soldiers. “Yes, we do,” Tailstar said, “and they told me how much Fang, the new alpha, grieves you and has named his son, Stickkit, after you.” Stickstar’s eyes widened. “R-really? Well, he was my Elite Soldier, and the closest of the soldiers to me.” Tailstar nodded. “Why don’t you enter his dreams, to tell him you are thankful for his respect?” Stickstar nodded. “It’s already sundown, so I’ll visit right now.” Suddenly, Stickstar vanished. Jaws stood up. “Sorry to interrupt this…''heartfelt moment, but we came here looking for Violetkit, a lost kitten that wandered away from FangColony…stupidly.” He glared silently at Aspen, showing a chipped front tooth. Suddenly, Tailstar’s eyes glowed white. He rose up into the air, muttering words: ''“The kit you lost won’t soon be found But beavers, do not fear, Small Violetkit will journey home After a long, long year. But do not fret, wait for her now, The kit will survive ‘til the end, Because with her charm, and loving gaze, She will make good friends.” Pebble spoke up next, in charming, describing, words. “''What?''” Aspen sighed. “At least...she’ll be safe,” he said disappointedly. Tailstar nodded. ‘She will meet new friends; an owlet from TundraFlock; a fox kit from RedSkulk; these outsiders, you may think of as enemies, will guide, cherish, and help the kit,” WIP Category:The Wildlife